sanpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sandor's Bible
Sandor's Bible is the bible to which is dedicated to the morals and laws of the fat known as Sandor. Chapter 1 - Legends The Legend of Cerkland - As legend has it, one day Cerkland will rise to fight the destruction of the Ginge Lords. In the legend it says a man named Hawthorne will rise and attempt destruction of the Ginge Lords. Before this happens he is told to say "You don't invite me to your dungeons and dragons games". When these words are said, Cerkland will rise from a hole in Funky Pete's head, then Ross will hand him water, and Cerkland will swallow one tooth from Frodo, David Tennant, Christopher Walken, and Ted Mosby to form the ultimate weapon. Clint. Chapter 2 - Laws Article 1 - The Grint Stick: It is illegel to tell a lie while holding the Grint Stick(Punishable by lowering ginger rates). It is illegel to attempt to steal the Grint Stick(Punishable by lowering ginger rates). It is illegal harm the Grint Stick in any way(Punishable by lowering ginger rates). Article 2 - Ginge-Lords: It is illegel to insult any of the Ginge-Lords(Punishable by lowering ginger rates). It is illegel to think of yourself as superior to the Ginge-Lords(Punishable by lowering ginger rates). It is illegel to impersonate any of the Ginge-Lords(Punishable by de-gingefication). It is illegal to harm any of the Ginge-Lords(Punishable by lowering ginger rates). It is illegal to steal from any of the Ginge-Lords(Punishable by lowering ginger rates). It is illegal to think you are a Ginge-Lord if you are not(Punishable by lowering ginger rates). Not accepting a photo of a Ginge-Lord is punishable by lowering ginger rates). Article 3 - A Licker's Promise: It is illegal to break a Licker's Promise.(Punishable by de-gingefication). Article 4 - Court Room Laws: It is illegal to not show up for court(Punishable by lowering ginger rates). It is illegal to insult the judge(Punishable by lowering ginger rates). It is illegal to not obey the judge(Punishable by lowering ginger rates). It is illegal to lie in court(Punishable by lowering ginger rates). It is illegal to harm anyone in court(Punishable by lowering ginger rates). Article 5 - Judge: A judge may only order people to stop speaking, leave, or answer a question. A judge's authority is only valid in court. A judge cannot lie in court. A judge must be impartial in court. A judge cannot take bribes regarding court. There can only be one judge in court. Punishable by making slightly less ginger. Article 6 - Sandor's Bible: It is illegal to destroy a copy of Sandor's Bible(Punishable by de-gingefication). It is illegal for someone who is not a Gingican or Ginge-Lord to edit a copy of Sandor's Bible(Punishable by lowering ginger rates). It is illegal to insult Sandor's Bible(Punishable by lowering ginger rates). No one can steal Sandor's Bible(Punishable by lowering ginger rates). Article 7 - Idjitism: It is illegal to take an Idjit's word over a Ginges(Punishable by lowering ginger rates). It is illegal to worship Bobby(Punishable by de-gingefication). It is illegal to ask an Idjit/Bobby for help(Punishable by de-gingefication). It is illegal to make a deal with an Idjit/Bobby(Punishable by de-gingefication). It is illegal to think Idjits are better than Ginges(Punishable by de-gingefication). It is illegal to follow Idjitism(Punishable by de-gingefication). Article 8 - Gingicans: It is illegal to harm any of the Gingicans(Punishable by banning). It is illegal to steal from any of the Gingicans(Punishable by banning). It is illegal to think you are a Gingicans if you are not(Punishable by lowering ginger rates). It is illegal to be over obsessed with a Gingican(Punishable by banning). Article 9 - Mclovins: It is illegal to harm any of the Mclovins(Punishable by de-gingefication). It is illegal to steal from any of the Mclovins(Punishable by de-gingefication). It is illegal to think you are a Mclovin if you are not(Punishable by de-gingefication). It is illegal to be over obsessed with a Mclovin(Punishable by de-gingefication). It is illegal to lie to a Mclovin. (Punishable by de-gingification). It is illegal to keep secrets from a Mclovin. Article 10 - Gingerism: It is illegal to conspire against Ginges. (Punishable by de-gingification). Chapter 3 - Prophecies Chapter 4 - Rituals Basic Prayer - Tell your Ginge-Father that they are the gingerist. Chapter 5 - Gingerism/Idjitism Article 1 - Anyone who worships Ranjeet is a Ginge, and is part of Gingerism Article 2 - Anyone who worships Bobby is an Idjit, and is part of Idjitism Article 3 - Gingicans and Ginge-Lords are only chosen by Ranjeet Article 4 - Degingefying is the process of removing someone from Gingerism Aritcle 5 - Gingefying is the process of becoming a Ginge Article 6 - To become a Gingican you must complete the Ginger Trials Mosbylicious? If that's how the Garrett crumbles! Category:Book Category:Gingerism Category:Sandor